polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Areus Megas
Areus Megas, (Greek script: Αρεύς Μέγας) more well-known as Cyan Sphere of Doom, is the lead character of the Mundane Exploration of Cyan Sphere of Doom, as well as the de facto leader of all the Spheres since the First Lampardian War. Personality and traits Areus Megas is an adventurous lagikos, a trait that is not shared by many lagikoi. Areus is otherwise like most other lagikoi in terms of personality: he is generous, self-sufficient, and tolerant of most things, particularly Hellenic things. Areus is also a tinkerer, and he is responsible for making many wargears such as the Elaunetes rocket launcher, the Kyriakos tank (specifically the pocket version, the Kyriakos Leptos), and the Skopos Homoios drones. He is also a justice seeker, actively participating in things to promote his brand of justice. Although he starts off the Mundane Exploration of Cyan Sphere of Doom to seek food, he ends up fighting babies that have ruined much of the landscape. Areus Megas is a somewhat competent commander: Although his grand strategy in the First Lampardian War left weak points at the northern frontiers leaving Seleon vulnerable, his isolation of EBC troops allowed Areus to negate most of the threat as the EBC command was at the south. Areus is also a jolly figure, and given his large stature, was given the nickname Gigas before his ascendancy as the leader and savior of the Spheres. Even after gaining that stature, Areus took a liking to his nickname Gigas, and Gigas became an affectionate appelation for Areus. Appearances in Games Mundane Exploration of Cyan Sphere of Doom Areus is the playable character of the Mundane Exploration of Cyan Sphere of Doom, and he starts off with almost his entire arsenal that he has developed on his own. His equipments include *A warp device used to summon his Elaunetes-equipped friends *A internal Kyriakos Leptos builder *Mobile food producer *Skopos Homoios Drone *Communicator linked to a Laser Disk *Molotov Cocktails *Beacon alongside remote-controlled mini-Napalm Bombers *Destinybringer (acquired at a ransacked Sentinel base) As well as food and other equipment garnered throughout his adventures. He also gains funds in the process, by reclaiming preexisting fuel refineries and enlisting aid of the Posterity which helped out by having him help in the testing of their Mobile Construction Yards, which included a implied aid of allowing Areus to keep all the funds generated from refining of ores, as well as providing him bounty on kills. In the game, Areus has 8 life points. This is altered in several ways: eating pizza will reduce his life by 1 point, while eating an orange restores 1 point. He may also eat rice balls and rations, which restore 3 and 8 points respectively. If he collides with a non-boss enemy, he loses 2 points of life. He instantly fails if he is in contact with a boss. Pixel Brawl Areus Megas is a playable character on Pixel Brawl. He is classified as a skirmisher, as his best stat is the ranged section. He is also a mobile character, having a movement speed of 4, making him one of the most mobile characters in the game. He is an excellent harasser, given the very high fire rate of his Molotov Cocktails. However, he is not suitable for melee combat given his low mass of 1.9, making him easy to launch. Moveset A: Punch A+Forward/Back: Destinybringer Smash B: Molotov Cocktail B+Forward: Prosboletes (Source code: GL39), or Molotov Cocktail on a higher trajectory B+Back: Select Donut B+Up: Select Hot peppers B+Down: Select sour candy C: Eat food (or release electrical pulse, if he has successfully eaten a sour candy) C+Forward/Backward: Project Destinybringer (Source code: Psi hammer) C+Up: Elaunetes Barys (Source code: GL40) C+Down: Bombardment Beacon Overview A mobile range-focused character, Areus is a DPS character adept at dealing sustained damage to the enemy. His signature move is the molotov cocktails, as he can throw this very rapidly even when jumping. On top, he may set up a field of fire with his bombardment beacon, which calls forth a barrage of colliding blasts around the beacon that covers a decent area. Although he is a good DPS character good at harassing and dealing sustained damage, he is not as good at bursting, as his primary nuke is the Destinybringer projection, which runs on a cooldown system, and his electrical pulse requires him to be at melee range with his foe. He also has a second special attribute, which grants him double healing factor: meaning that healing spells and items will grant him twice as much health as a standard character. Ε.Α.Β.Ε: Commoners' Legion Areus will appear as a hero character available in some of the campaign missions. Category:Spheres Category:Characters